ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Rebooted)
The rebooted version of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is the new version of the original 2000 film. Summary In the long-running animated series' second feature film, the focus is on the show's perennial second banana, Chuckie. Dads Stu and Chaz are unexpectedly sent to Euro-Reptarland in Paris, where the animatronic dinosaurs they built for the amusement park are malfunctioning, much to the displeasure of manager Coco La Bouche. When the dislikable Coco gets interested in the single Chaz, Chuckie and his friends swing into action. Plot At the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu, a mother-child dance during the reception saddens Chuckie Finster, who realizes that he has lived over two years of his life without his mother, who died shortly after he was born. His father, Chas, shares Chuckie's loneliness. Meanwhile, Tommy Pickles' father, Stu, is summoned to Reptarland, a Japanese amusement park in Paris, to fix a malfunctioning Reptar robot. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, their dog Spike, and their parents travel to Paris to take a vacation at the park. Coco LaBouche, the head of Reptarland, plans to succeed Mr. Yamaguchi as the president of the entire Reptar franchise and its parent company, Yamaguchi Industries, upon his retirement. Yamaguchi says that his successor has to love children to be able to do the job, so Coco tricks him into thinking that she is engaged to a man with a child. Upon the Rugrats' arrival at EuroReptarland, Angelica overhears a conversation between Coco and Yamaguchi before being caught. To save herself, Angelica reveals that Chas is looking for a wife and suggests that Coco marry him. Coco strikes up a relationship with Chas, but her attempts to bond with Chuckie fail. The adults and babies meet Coco's overworked assistant, Kira Watanabe, her nephew, Alex Watanabe, and her daughter, Kimi Watanabe, who hail from Japan, but are now living in France. Kira helps LaBouche to win Chas' affections. Meanwhile, Spike gets lost in the streets of Paris and falls in love with a stray poodle named Fifi. Kira tells the babies the origins of Reptar, explaining he was a feared monster until a princess revealed his gentle side to make the frightened humans like him. Chuckie decides the princess should be his new mother, and is aided by his friends to reach an animatronic replica of the princess in the park, but they are stopped by Coco's ninja security guards. With Coco whoeing Chas, Alex taks a distrust on her, who's also unaware that he's a Watanabe by birth and Yamaguchi on the maternal side of the family and is Mr. Yamaguchi's nephew. At the show's premiere, Angelica informs Coco of Chuckie's wish, so Coco sneaks backstage and takes the spotlight as the princess, luring Chuckie into her arms to make her seem wonderful with children. Chas is ecstatic, deciding she would make an excellent mother and decides on the spot to marry her. On her wedding day, Coco, kidnaps the children and traps them in a warehouse, including Angelica, which ticks off Alex that he's getting his uncle while she's at the wedding. Chuckie rallies the children to crash his father's wedding at Notre Dame using the Reptar robot. They are chased by Jean-Claude, who pilots Reptar's nemesis, the Robosnail robot. The chase culminates in a fight on a bridge, and Chuckie knocks Robosnail into the river. Chuckie interrupts the wedding before Alex and Jean-Claude reveals Coco's true nature by announcing that her abusive child cruelty and kidnapping plot had failed. Chas, knowing Coco's true nature, angrily calls the wedding off. Angelica also reveals Coco's plans to Yamaguchi, who is also in attendance, and the former president dismisses Coco from Reptarland as Alex sold the deed to Reptarland to his mother who's been a kid at heart. Angelica rips Coco's wedding dress and Spike chases the humiliated Coco from the church with Jean-Claude in tow. Kira arrives at the church after having been thrown out of the wedding car earlier and apologizes to Chas for what Coco did to him and Chuckie. Chas and Kira fall in love, after having something in common, and get married upon returning home in a Japanese-style reception. Spike's new girlfriend, Fifi, is adopted by the Finster family. Chuckie gets Kira as a new mother, Alex as a new cousin, and Kimi as a new sister. The crowd breaks out into a cake fight, as Chuckie says to Tommy, "Well, I guess this is how it's going to be from now on". A slice of cake splatters on the screen and the film ends with Baha Men's "Who Let The Dogs Out?" playing as the credits roll. Then, the credit ends with the first alternate ending where Coco and Jean-Claude work in Reptarland only as workers of Ooey Gooey World. Cast Main Cast *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Michael Bell as Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, and Boris Kropotkin *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil, and Betty DeVille *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles *Dionne Quan as Kimi Watanabe Supporting Cast *Chris Edgerly as Grandpa Lou Pickles *Julia Duffy as Lulu Pickles *Nolan North as Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Julia Kato as Kira Watanabe *Ken Jeong as Alex Watanabe *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Guest Stars *Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche *John Lithgow as Jean-Claude *Greg Baldwin as Mr. Yamaguchi *Marlene Mituko, Darrel Kunitomi and Goh Misawa as the villagers of the "Princess Spectacular" show *Tim Curry as a sumo singer *Billy West as a sumo singer *Kevin Michael Richardson as a sumo singer *Paul DeMeyer as the street cleaner and dog catcher *Phillip Simon as the animatronic bus driver *Richard Michel as the French worker *Charlie Adler as the inspector *Phillipe Benichou as the ninja *Dan Castellaneta as the priest *Lisa McClowry as the princess *Casey Kasem as the wedding DJ *Roger Rose as the Finster wedding DJ *Margaret Smith as the stewardess Trivia * Transcript *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Rebooted)/Transcript Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Animation Films Category:Movies Category:Reboots Category:Rugrats